Irrevogavelmente, Amo-te!
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Éramos irmãos... Com aquelas típicas brigas e implicações, com aqueles singelos, porém marcantes, momentos de cumplicidade e confiança... Irmãos... Aquele amor tenro, os carinhos singelos e abraços protetores... Mas você mudou, eu mudei, e, inevitavelmente, essa relação também. E aquilo de mais errado, impudico e nojento fora o que nos restou: a paixão.
1. Trailer

**Sinopse: **_Éramos irmãos... Com aquelas típicas brigas e implicações, com aqueles singelos, porém marcantes, momentos de cumplicidade e confiança, principalmente os quais haviam aquele olhar todo protetor ao qual me destinava, independente do quão irritantes éramos com o outro..._  
_Irmãos..._  
_Aquele amor tenro, os carinhos singelos e abraços protetores..._  
_Mas você mudou, eu mudei, e, inevitavelmente, essa relação mudou._  
_E aquilo de mais errado, impudico e nojento fora o que nos restou: a paixão._

* * *

******Gêneros: **_Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Comédia, Death Fic, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Humor Negro, Mistério, Romance, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi_**  
****Avisos: **_Álcool, Bissexualidade, Drogas, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Violência._

* * *

**Shipper: **_SasuSaku, SasoSaku, SasuKarin, KakaSaku, GaaIno, NaruIta, NaruHina, NejiTen._  
_Platônico ItaSasu, NaruSasu e NejiHina._

* * *

_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, porém a história é de minha autoria!  
NADA descrito aqui é relacionado com alguma realidade vivida por mim ou arredores, e se houver alguma semelhança com determinada situação vivida ou conhecida por vocês é mera coincidência!  
Plágio é crime! Se souberem de algum caso, denuncie!_

O tema abordado nessa fic pode ser extremamente chocante para alguns, além de atentar o pudor e causar algum dano traumático, por isso leiam os avisos e gêneros, além de analisar quanto a faixa etária - acima de 18 anos - antes de vir me julgar ou a quem ler a fanfic. Respeito é algo fundamental, e é apenas isso que exijo.

* * *

**Trailer**

**Convivência...**

.

.

.

_ O que você tá fazendo aqui ainda? Anda! Vai embora, seu merda.

_ Não precisa ser rude, feiosa.

Olhou cinicamente para o a sua frente. Como ele tinha a audácia de vê-la naquele momento?

Suspirou.

A sala estava escura o suficiente para lhe tampar as lágrimas, mas sabia que ele podia vê-las de alguma forma e, como sempre, não perderia tempo ao irrita-la com suas infames piadas.

_ Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Desculpa, tá?!

Aproximou-se da menina encolhida no canto, que o olhava de soslaio. Conseguia ver o brilho intenso e úmido dos olhos esverdeados, só não esperava que fossem tão... Emotivos.

O coração se apertou.

.

.

.

**Uma simplória convivência...**

.

.

.

Havia acabado de chegar em casa, cansada e estressada. Necessitava de um longo e prazeroso banho, só que...

_ Ora, se não é a trombadinha da família...

Suspirou aborrecida.

_ Não estou para seu humor negro, hoje, Sasuke.

Deu-lhe as costas e subiu as escadas lentamente.

_ Nossa! Esse era o mínimo que poderia fazer para se redimir, já que sou obrigado a olhar para essa sua cara feia todos os dias e não jogo na sua cara.

_ Seu desgraçado! _ Fechou os olhos com força, respirando fundo, tentando ignorar toda a raiva que sentia. _ Ok, Sasuke! Você venceu, dessa vez! Mas, por favor, me deixa em paz só por hoje, tá?! _ E sem dar espaço para uma resposta, simplesmente deu as costas ao irmão, que a observava ir, inquieto.

.

.

.

**Uma convivência de amor...**

.

.

.

_ Apesar das nossas brigas, até que vou com a sua cara. E, acredite, certas coisas eu faço por seu bem.

_ Você é mesmo um bobo... _ A risada saiu tão descontraída, realmente incomum na presença dele.

_ Um bobo que você adora!

.

.

.

**... E ódio**

.

.

.

_ Não acredito que fez isso comigo! _ A voz soou chorosa, e ela pouco se importava com isso. _ Você tem noção da humilhação que eu passei? _ As lágrimas que já não mais reprimia rolavam solta, agora, pela face bonita. _ Hein?!

_ Você mais do que mereceu tudo que aconteceu com você!

_ Eu te odeio idiota!

_ Fique tranquila que é recíproco.

.

.

.

**_O verdadeiro exemplo de uma convivência entre irmãos!_**

.

.

.

**Que se fortifica com as perdas...**

.

.

.

No céu só se via aquela negritude tão atípica naquela cidade. Estava fúnebre, intenso e morto... Sem o brilho do sol, ou o azul tão límpido que dava a calmaria de que precisava agora. Porém era uma visão tão interessante naquele momento...

Respirou fundo tentando controlar o nó que se fazia em sua garganta. Queimava, ele podia sentir, mas segurava aquela incontrolável e latente vontade de gritar, chorar, pedir pelo colo da mãe, ou as sábias palavras do pai, aqueles que ele nunca mais veria.

Impedindo, com uma força sobre-humana, as lágrimas de se derramarem por seu rosto, aproximou-se da menina encolhida ali, chorando sem vergonha alguma de demonstrar sua tristeza e lamentação por aqueles que se foram, abraçando-a com força, passando segurança, aquilo que nem mesmo ele tinha.

_ Não importa o que acontecer, vou sempre estar ao seu lado... _ Prometeu, reforçando com o olhar mais caloroso que conseguiu lhe dirigir no momento.

_ Obrigada, irmão...

.

.

.

**E que se transforma com o tempo...**

.

.

.

Os olhos se abriram abruptamente, enquanto ofegava. O coração batia tão desesperado...

Novamente aquele pesadelo lhe atormentando! Não sabia mais o que fazer para impedir aquelas imagens tão atormentadoras voltarem à tona.

Estava tão assustada...

Algo, realmente, novo para si, já que sempre fora uma pessoa muito forte, nunca se abalava por nada. Porém aquela situação...

Só de lembrar um arrepio carregado correu pelo seu corpo. Mais do que rápido, correu para o quarto do irmão, entrando sem nem mesmo bater, e puxando a coberta para que pudesse se ajeitar ao seu lado. Porém, o menor movimento que fizera acordou o corpo adormecido ali e logo olhos negros a miravam com curiosidade e surpresa.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura? _ Sasuke indagou com a voz rouca, observando um atípico rubor encher as bochechas da irmã.

_ N-nã-ão... Q-quer diz-zer... Posso dormir com você? Só hoje...

Sasuke apenas sorriu, rapidamente dando espaço para a irmã na cama, sentindo o corpo quente dela se encostar e acomodar ao seu. Sentiram-se tão seguros...

Adormeceram calmos e sem o tormento dos fantasmas do passado de cada um ali, o que fez a jovem voltar na noite seguinte e todas as outras.

.

.

.

**_Mas..._**

**_O que fazer quando a convivência gera..._**

**_... Algo inusitado?_**

.

**_... Uma situação errada?_**

.

**_... Uma vontade incontrolável?_**

.

**_... E, acima de tudo, um amor proibido?_**

.

.

.

_ Eu te amo... _ A mão se eleva sem que pudesse prever, logo tocando a face pálida, que tanto ansiou por tocar. _ Mas não podemos...

_ Eu sei...

.

.

.

_Dois irmãos, um amor impossível e um futuro incerto..._

_Tudo que reluz é ouro?_

_Ou, simplesmente, a vida adora nos pregar peças?_

_Em breve,_

**_Irrevogavelmente, Amo-te!_**

* * *

_N/A: Yo, minna!_

_Bem, inicialmente, havia postado essa fic na categoria "Originais", porém não deu certo Ç.Ç_

_Enfim... Então, tentando a sorte para não perder uma fic que escrevi com tanto carinho, decidi postá-la usando os personagens desse anime que tanto amo._  
_Shipper SasuSaku, onde Sakura e Sasuke são irmãos *o* Adoro fics assim!_  
_Espero que tenham gostado e, onegai, não deixem de mandar reviews! O primeiro capítulo já tá prontinho, porém só posto se ganhar reviews!_

_Beijos carinhosos e não se esqueçam do review!_

_Ja ne ^.~_


	2. Prólogo

_Não é possível, realmente, que isso esteja acontecendo. Na verdade, nem eu mesma sei o motivo de eu estar, aqui, como uma idiota, escrevendo nessa porra de diário._

_Desbocada, não?_

_Sim, sou mesmo e foda-se o mundo!_

_Certo, eu não sou assim, tão grossa e irritadiça, só que, dessa vez, tenho um grande e irritante motivo. Tá, não tão grande, mas o irritante está valendo._

_Sasuke ou Sasu-kun – de acordo com as desmioladas seguidoras desse ser –, como preferir, o nome do motivo grande e irritante que me levou a fazer o que faço agora. O que ele é? Um zumbi? ET? Ah, infelizmente um ser humano. Laços? Bem, poderia ser um desconhecido ou, até mesmo, um primo distante, mas... Não! Ele é meu querido e maravilhoso – note a ironia, querido amigo diário – irmão! Além, é claro, de ser o ser mais irritantemente sínico e odioso existente no planeta._

_Ele me odeia, eu o odeio e... Fim!_

_Mas, antes, era, felizmente, só isso. Suportávamo-nos, mesmo com as constantes brigas e demonstrações de "carinho". Até que ele começou a jogar pros nossos pais que, eu, essa pessoa super consciente e devidamente organizada nos juízos, estava com sérios problemas psicológicos além, é, tem mais, de ter me acusado de usufruir o mais valioso elixir de todos os tempos: a maconha._

_Cara, eu, realmente, já fui louquinha pra experimentar. Sério, quem nunca teve aquela curiosidade? Porque, se muita gente pega, vicia e até mata pra satisfazer esse vício, o troço tem que ser bom, né? _

_Mas, mesmo assim, por mais que eu tivesse vontade, eu nunca teria moral pra fazer isso. Tinha e tenho, até hoje, medo. Mas, como sempre fui uma pessoa problemática, revoltada e diferente, meus pais não deram credibilidade para mim. Ainda mais porque eu sempre fazia piadinhas de que iria pegar, ou quando meus pais reclamavam de mim eu falava que estava sob o efeito de drogas. Mas nada, além disso._

_Porém o filho de uma puta do Sasuke foi lá e usou isso contra mim. _

_E eu? Bem, não entendo a atitude desse imbecil. _

_Não consigo entender. _

_Nossas brigas nunca foram tão longe assim... Tá! Já foram piores, de rolar porrada e tudo o mais, porém nada tão sério. Nada a ponto de os senhores meus pais me mandarem para uma psicóloga que, se achando a fodona, irritada com o meu silencio a seção inteira, mandou essa porra de diário pra mim._

_E eu odeio diário. Tão fofinho, meiguinho, tão sensível, que me dá náuseas. Odeio toda essa fragilidade atribuída para a mulher. Eu posso até ter meus momentos sensíveis, mas nada que necessite de um diário._

_Bem, mas, até que não é tão insuportavelmente insuportável um diário, sendo sincera. Sinceridade para mim é tudo, por isso não posso deixar de lado esse comentário. E, cá entre eu e tu, coisa imprestável, é até interessante destinar, aqui, todos os insultos e impropérios àquela coisa que é o infeliz do meu irmão._

_O foda de tudo isso é que, no final do mês, essa porcaria de diário será mandada pra vaca da psicóloga e, bem, ela verá que, por mais chata que seja, não deixei sua ilustre pessoa longe de minhas tão honradas palavras._

_Não gosto de apresentações, mas acho que, já que estou nessa porra de palhaçada, porque não fazer o lance direito, né? Bem, meu nome? Sakura. Ridículo, eu sei! Mas, ninguém, além de eu, você e os íntimos precisam saber. Sou Sá pra todo mundo e fim! _

_Minha idade é algo que tenho orgulho de dizer para todos. Sinto-me bem em, a cada ano, ficar mais velha para, enfim, ter minha tão sonhada liberdade. E, graças a algo que, sei lá, pode ser Deus – não sou religiosa, outra coisa que meus pais cismam em implicar comigo –, faltam apenas alguns meses para isso. Tenho 17 anos e, daqui a cinco meses terei dezoito._

_Pretendo sair dessa casa nojenta e me virar no mundo. É como sempre digo, se eu tiver que morar debaixo de uma ponte só para ter o prazer de sair dessa casa infestada de loucos sexualmente insatisfeitos, eu moro na boa. Para mim, atingir a maior idade é ser o que eu sempre quis. Não ter que se submeter às ordens fúnebres e chatas dos meus pais e as constantes implicâncias com o Sasuke._

_Amizades... Tenho apenas duas. Colegas, vários. Mas, amigos mesmo, de irmãos e tudo o mais, só dois._

_Ino, a garota mais louca e sincera que já conheci na vida. Minha primeira melhor amiga. Aos três anos de idade já era louca e desbocada. Acho que essa minha mania de falar palavrão veio dela, mas... Fazer o quê? Amo ela do jeito que é e nada me fará amar menos. É recíproco, se quer saber. Amamo-nos tanto que, Ah! É constrangedor falar isso, mas perdemos o bv juntas. Não que eu seja lésbica ou bissexual, nem ela é. Mas, na época em que aconteceu, estávamos tão curiosas para saber como era beijar na boca que... Rolou. Foi péssimo, nojento e me dá náuseas só de lembrar. Mas ao menos foi com uma pessoa que eu conhecia. Ah, e não fui eu a pessoa quem sugeriu, que fique claro. _

_Somos amigas desde sempre, desde o dia em que nossas mães nos pariu no mesmo quarto e dia, rolou uma diferença de segundos, mas, bem, aconteceu. Desde essa época, somos inseparáveis e... Tá! Outra hora eu falo mais dela, porque já estou ficando cansada de escrever e preciso comentar de mais pessoas._

_Naruto, o meu, ou minha, vai lá saber como ele quer ser definido, melhor amigo (a). Complicadinho ele... Bem, tudo começou em um belo dia em que vi esse garoto que fez meu estômago dar voltas e mais voltas... Pena que não seja por uma paixonite ou algo do tipo. Mas, sim, pelo fato de que... Ahrg! Dá nojo só de lembrar! Eu 11 anos, ele 12, em uma praça. Eu metendo porrada no Sasuke – Ok! Estava, infelizmente, empatado – e ele rindo do que nós fazíamos. Até que ele se aproxima e olha bem para o Sasuke e... Manda uma piscadinha para ele? É, foi isso que aconteceu. Só que nessa época, Naruto não sabia, ao certo, sua sexualidade. Ao ver a cara toda assustada do Sasuke, desde aquele momento eu soube: esse é dos meus. E nossa amizade começou. O meu segundo beijo foi com ele, e toda aquela sensação de nojo não aconteceu, ao menos comigo, mas com ele sim. É um gay gostoso que, infelizmente, é gay. Mas, meu melhor amigo desde quase sempre._

_Ino e Naruto simpatizaram na hora. Foi muito emocionante!_

_Ah, sou uma adolescente de 17 anos, com dois melhores amigos, esquisita, vários (poucos, na verdade) colegas, incrédula, zoada e roqueira não tão roqueira assim... Gosto de algum garoto? Ah, é essa a parte que estraga toda a minha personalidade e caráter. Chega até mesmo a ser broxante, isso, e tira o brilho da minha beleza, mas... Sim. Eu gosto e a pessoa que negar não ter gostado nunca de alguém, é um ET inexistente nesse mundo. Porque, por mais que você não queira, é impossível nunca ter se apaixonado um dia. Então, gosto sim de um garoto que... Ah! É incrível como ele é lindo, gostoso, sério... Tudo de bom!_

_Mas, não pense, coisa irritante de diário, que esse garoto ao qual eu gosto é aquele típico popular, e eu a típica nerd. Ah! Estou mais para a mais burra da escola inteira do que ter algo que preste na mente. E esse garoto que eu gosto também é um fracassado da escola. E também não tire conclusões precipitadas de minha personalidade. Não sou tímida, insegura, meiga, sensível... Bem, acho que, de certa forma, deu para perceber que não sou nada disso, mas gosto de reforçar. O garoto de que eu gosto... Não o comentemos aqui, tão logo. Mais para frente, quem sabe?_

_Hum... Ah, é! Vamos, agora, por ultimo, comentar desse ser insignificante e imbecil do Sasuke... Chato, insuportável, arrogante, imprestável, vagabundo, preguiçoso... Para mim essa pessoa é, nada mais, nada menos que imperfeição. Idade? Ah, é velho e se acha o novinho, vive agindo imaturamente e implicando com a minha pessoa. 21, sua idade. Para as garotas, inclusive a Ino e o Naruto, ele é lindo, perfeito... EU não acho nada disso, felizmente. Até nossos pais o preferem á mim, mas eu já não ligo mais tanto para isso... Bem, caro diário "amado" – super ironia aqui – quer saber mais sobre esse imprestável? Pergunte para ele! _

_Vejamos... Acho que, por hora, é tudo. Hoje nada de interessante aconteceu, além, é claro, da palhaçada do diário. Vou continuar com isso porque, até que não é tão desgostosamente horrível, mas... Sem comentários._

_Minhas metas:_

__ Estudar um pouco para as provas. Aquele lance de morar debaixo da ponte não é lá tão convidativo assim, por isso tenho que tirar um tempinho para fazer essa merda de estudo e tentar ser alguém na vida. _

__ Importunar o imbecil do Sasuke._

__ Ser visível ao meu sapo encantado._

__ Ter uma séria conversa com meus queridos pais._

__ Ah, e importunar o imbecil do Sasuke._

* * *

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
